Sounds Like Life
by LabRats89
Summary: Edward and Bella were living a fairytale until an accident took it all away. Now as Edward and Bella are both thrown terrible twists, can one small person be the answer to bring these two back together or will life's stress tear them apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything about this Twilight saga. All copyright goes to Stephenie Meyer. I simply write fiction based off this saga for enjoyment, non-profit. _

_*****Please note that I am NOT a doctor. I simply get the knowledge for amnesia off of websites. So if I get facts wrong, I am terribly sorry.**_

**Chapter One – Shocking News **

Sitting beside my son's bedside watching him sleep warmed my aching heart. Having Bella next to me, watching our son sleep, would have brought a smile to my face. But Bella wasn't next to me. She wasn't even in the same house as Avery and me. Never in my life would I wish my worst enemy to be in the position I was in now.

Two weeks ago, Bella and my son were involved in a head-on collision vehicle accident on their way to Avery's pre-school. The other driver was at fault. He had been texting on his cell phone and didn't see the traffic light turn red. He ran right through it smashing into my wife's vehicle. The Mazda 5 was crushed, completely totaled. Seattle Grace Hospital had to send in a life lion helicopter to the scene of the accident. Amazingly, Avery came out of this with only a broken arm. My wife on the other hand, got off much worse. Bella had a broken leg, along with a full leg cast. She broke three ribs and bruised her spleen. But the worst of her injuries was her head injury. The brunt force when her head ricocheted off of the dashboard caused her to have amnesia. She was suffering from retrograde amnesia… a serious form of it. Bella thought she was still in her junior year at high school before she had met me or my family. My father Carlisle, who was her attending doctor, told me not to tell her the truth. Because Bella believed she was only seventeen, it would just be an overload of information if I told her she was really twenty-three, married, and had a three-year-old son. I was instructed to just sit back and not do anything but continue raising my son.

Bella was living at her father's house. Charlie had been adamant that I stayed away from Bella until her memories started coming back. I had to work on Bella's terms, not mine. As much as it hurt me, my anguish could not be compared to my son's. Avery didn't understand why his mother was suddenly no longer around. He questioned me numerous times, every day, these past two weeks about the whereabouts of his mother. I answered the same each time, "Mommy had to go away for little, baby. She will be home soon." I came to the realization the first day he questioned me that he knew there was more to the situation than I was implying, which is why he kept pressing me every day since about when his mother would be home.

Bella and I knew that getting married at nineteen and becoming pregnant during our honeymoon meant life was going to be full of surprises and uncertainties, but never once did we anticipate that Bella would lose her memories of her family, especially her own husband and son. I cannot lie; I become an emotional mess after I tuck my son into bed each night. I creep into the bedroom Bella and I used to share, crawl up in the middle and cry. Nighttime is the only time of day that I can release my frustrations and agony. I can't behave this way when I am around my son. I have got to be strong for Avery, not show weakness.

Leaning back in the rocking chair, I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off to the lullabies playing on the radio. Next thing I feel is the sensation of light weight climbing onto my lap. I blink my eyes open and find my son nestled against my chest. I smile as I start stroking his back.

"Hey, buddy, did you sleep well?"

"It's still night, daddy. I had a bad dream." He raised his head and looked at me, "Can I sleep with you?"

I nod and gently stand up, with my son cradled against my chest, as I carry him into my bedroom. Laying him gently on the bed, I tuck him in tightly before slipping in beside him. I hum to him the lullaby I wrote for him when he was first born, and within minutes he is out like a light. I sigh and close my eyes, letting myself fall asleep while breathing in my son's soft, honey scent.

I wake early the next morning to the sun shining in through the window. I sit up and stretch before looking down at my son's sleeping body. I can't help but smile at the innocence that radiates from him. Without disturbing him, I sneak out of his room and hop into the shower. After my morning routines are finished, I go downstairs and start making breakfast. Soon I hear the small patters of my son's feet walking down the stairs. I glance at the clock. It's 7:45 in the morning. I look up as he enters, stretching and in mid yawn. I chuckle at the sight. I may be biased but my son was truly adorable. He was a mini me. There was no argument there. He had my messy bronze hair that was uncontrollable, my emerald green eyes, and according to my parents, Avery also had my voice. The only physical appearance he inherited from his mother was her cheekbones.

"Breakfast is nearly finished, Avery. Why don't you turn on the TV? I believe Disney's still on."

Avery nodded as he ambled over to the couch. My son wasn't a morning person. In fact, it took him about an hour each morning, after he woke up, to function and speak. However, my son was a fan of Disney. He rather enjoyed Mickey's Club House that came on daily at 7A.M. and ran for an hour. This morning he would catch about fifteen minutes of it. As soon as the show finished, I called him over to the table.

He looked down at his plate and made an expression of distaste. That confused me. Strawberry waffles were his favorite breakfast meal.

"Avery, what's wrong? You love strawberry waffles."

"Not the same," he muttered.

Then realization came into play. The last time Avery had eaten waffles was when Bella made them for him. "What does mommy usually do?"

"She puts whip cream on top."

"Would you like some whip cream?"

I watched as my son's eyes brightened, "Yes, please!"

I smiled and headed over to the refrigerator, grabbing the whip cream, before walking back over to the table. I sprayed a little on his waffle, "How's that?" I questioned him about the amount.

"Good. Thank you, daddy!"

"You're welcome, son." I shake my head with a smile. My son always made me proud when he showed how polite he could be. "Now eat up, Avery. After you're done, we're going to Grandma and Grandpa's. We're having a family picnic today for Aunt Ali's birthday."

"Will there be somebody to play with?"

"Of course, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie are bringing David and Gwenna."

"Yay, I really like David. Gwenna's boring!"

I laugh at my son's response. David was five months older than Avery and they got along really well. However, Gwenna was only three months old, and since she was just an infant and slept all the time, Avery found her extremely uninteresting. I could only hope that his view on Gwenna would change as she got older.

"Will mommy be there?" He asked in small voice.

I shake my head, "I'm sorry, Avery, but no. Remember, I will tell you when mommy comes back."

His eyes dimmed as he nodded before he got back to eating his breakfast.

An hour later, I pulled up in front of my parents' house and realized I was the last one to show up. My siblings were already there. Oh well, having a child normally made me late to events nowadays. That's just how life was. Esme came out and greeted us with a smile.

"Good morning, Edward and Avery. It is so good to see you both!" She gave me a quick hug before taking my son in her arms and smothering him with kisses. I laughed as I noticed my son try to dodge her never-ending kisses.

"Esme, why don't you take Avery inside? I have to talk to Edward about the situation."

My eyes creased in confusion at my father's words. As soon as Esme and Avery disappeared inside, my father and I sat down on the swing on the porch. I watched as my father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a trait I had picked up from him when I was a small child.

"Dad, just tell me. What is it?"

"Son, Charlie brought Bella into the hospital yesterday evening."

"Is she okay?" My heart was pounding, anticipating the worst. Not being able to see Bella or know that she was okay during the day made this separation even more difficult.

"She's okay but she's confused. Son, Charlie brought her in because she's been vomiting every day since she's been home. She's also been craving chocolate covered carrots."

"Why would she," I trailed off. During her pregnancy with Avery, Bella had craved chocolate covered carrots. "Oh God, dad, is she… is Bella pregnant?"

"She's five weeks along, Edward. Her roughly estimated due date is November 17th. Son, she doesn't know you. She thinks she's been raped."

I swallow deeply, "We need to tell her."

"I agree and so does Charlie. We've arranged it so that when Avery takes his nap today, you can drive over to Charlie's and talk to Bella."

"What if she doesn't believe me? What if she refuses to let me be a part of her life, of this baby's life?"

"We need to take one step at a time and cross those paths if they come along."

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I guess I'll have to talk to Avery as well."

My father nodded, "Only after you've spoken to Bella though."

"I don't want to miss anything in this pregnancy, dad. This is my child too…"

"I know, son. But you and Bella are both in a very delicate situation. We need to take each move slowly. I know you're hurting, son, but we must move along at Bella's pace." My father gathered me in his arms, "Now let's get inside and act as normally as we can."

"Who knows?"

"Everyone but the children."

I nodded. My father and I headed back inside the house. I glanced around and saw my son seated on the floor playing dinosaurs with David. Emmett and Jasper were there keeping an eye on them, making sure they didn't get into any trouble. My brothers glanced at me as I sat down on the sofa. I gave them a small nod before getting lost in my own thoughts. What if Bella really did keep me away once she found out the truth? What if she did refuse me the right to be there with her through this pregnancy and watch my new child be born? What if she suddenly wanted sole custody of Avery? My life was unraveling before my very eyes and there wasn't a darn thing I could do about it. Life was throwing me punches that I could barely handle. Life was definitely not turning into a fairytale ending, at least not my life story.

_**A/N: Well, I hope you have enjoyed the introduction to this story. You also got one of the major twists in this story in just the first chapter. I hope you stick with me.**_

**Like it? Hate it? Want more? Interested? Let me know in your review. Will reply personally to all those who review.**

***REVIEW equals TEASER!!!***

**Please REVIEW!!!**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys!

I have some news that is going to both disappoint and anger most of my readers… I have decided to put a majority of my stories on a permanent hiatus, BUT, I am more than willing to dish out a deal here.

**DEAL OPPORTUNITY:**

I am willing to let someone, with a well known history here on this site, adopt my story(ies) and take it on themselves. I have had great ideas for the stories I published, but unfortunately school calls, and I just can't find the time to continue. I sincerely apologize for that. It breaks my heart not being able to finish them myself.

**Rules for deal:**

Message me and explain to me why you want to adopt my story.

Give me a semi-detailed **outline** for the direction you want to take my story.

You MUST explain to me what the ending will be. Because I would like my original outlook to be intertwined into it in some way.

You MUST be willing to let me pre-read each chapter before publishing it.

You MUST be willing to take my advice and be willing to put in an idea of what I want in the chapter should I ask for or suggest it.

You just MUST be willing to work with me. We'll become friends on here. =D

**STORIES up for ADOPTION:**

*Before The Storm

*Stepping Stones

*Waterfalls

*Soldier's Strife

*Sounds Like Life

*Trust Beyond The Sky

*Forever Changed

**IDEAS for stories up for ADOPTION (Summaries on my profile):**

*Brothers

*He's My Life

*Believing In Faith

*One Child

*Shattered Lives

*Just A Dream

*Up In Smoke

*The Aspiring Flower

*Sailing

**I once again, just want to apologize for disappointing my dearest readers. But the stories I will continue working on when I have time, that's going to have to be summer though, are:**

**MY STORIES (being continued/or completed):**

*Breath of Heaven

*Somebody's Miracle

*Little Moments

*Concrete Angel

*Heaven's Gate

*Angel Gracey

*Somebody Said A Prayer

*Slipped Away

*Touchdown

**WARNING!!! --**** SHOULD I DISCOVER ****ANY**** OF MY CURRENT PUBLISHED STORIES OR STORY IDEAS PUBLISHED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM… NOTHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.**

**Anyway, I hope we can all work something out!**

**Thanks for your complete understanding. Feel free to message me with any questions, concerns, or requests for adoption…**

**Best Wishes!  
~AutumnDreams08~**


End file.
